1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an apparatus for filling panels with particulate matter, and more particularly, to an apparatus that evenly distributes and evenly packs the particulate within honeycomb panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for filling panels with particulate matter such as insulation are known in the prior art. Typically, a panel moves below an insulation dispensing mechanism so that insulation fails onto the panel at a relatively uncontrolled rate. Subsequent to this operation, the insulation is forced into the panels by rotary brushes or by hand to achieve distribution of the particulate within the panels. Structural multi-cell honeycomb cored panels typically used in sandwich building panels that contain cellulose fiber insulation require even insulation densities. The insulation should not be tightly packed since an excess of insulation is wasteful and does not improve the insulating quality while increasing the weight of the sandwich panel. In building applications, the depth of the honeycomb cores varies with the type of sandwich panel used, thus not only the density but the amount of insulation deposited in the honeycomb is critical.
The methods and apparatuses of the prior art devices for filling such honeycomb panels suffer from the inability to evenly distribute and evenly pack the insulation within the panels and thus fail to attain the proper amount and density of insulation deposited within the panels.
Another problem of such devices is the inability of packing the panels with insulation in automated processes. Typically, the panels are filled individually and handled manually, thereby increasing the cost to the consumer as well as increasing the time and expense of the filling operation.